


Wtf gay lil scientists

by Freemindkisser



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freemindkisser/pseuds/Freemindkisser
Summary: Benry isn't conventionally attractive but honestly what did you expect
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Wtf gay lil scientists

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is literally my first time writing a fic so like dont be 2 mean 2 me lol

Benry isn't conventionally attractive.  
That isn't a diss on benrey,he's a weird alien god thing so of course he doesn't meet the norm of attractiveness. but for some reason,some strange reason,Gordon thinks he's Adorable. adorable in a weird hairless cat sorta way.  
Benry isn't conventionally attractive and honestly that's reasonable. with his yellow shark like teeth,eye bags that go on for miles,skin that he constantly picks at and a nose that he refuses to wipe whenever he needs to.  
Benry isn't conventionally attractive but to Gordon he is and that's been eating away at him for what seems like years now. he went from 'yeah benrys super ugly how could I ever like him' to 'oh god hes so handsome,,,I wanna kiss his stupid lil face so bad'  
So here he is now,kissing the weird alien god thing like his life depended on it. Holding him like his life depended on it. Telling him how much he means to him.  
Benry isn't conventionally attractive but to Gordon Freeman,he's the most beautiful man he's ever seen.


End file.
